The use of tables for marble games is known in the prior art. An example is the table disclosed in Vaughn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,381, which is incorporated herein by specific reference in its entirety for all purposes. Other devices for playing marble games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,526,404; 4,445,690; and 4,445,689, all of which are incorporated herein by specific reference in their entireties for all purposes. However, the prior art has several problems and limitations with regard to effective marble collection and return.